1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiobjective switch opening and closing apparatus in which a number of switches can be opened and closed by a single operating lever and which is particularly suitable for use with a television game machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The television game machine comprises, as shown in FIG. 7, a body 1 provided with a display device 1a for displaying the content of a game and a control unit 2 for varying the teleview of the display device 1a.
The control unit 2 has a casing 3 mounted on the body 1, a switch opening and closing apparatus 4 partly accommodated within the casing 3 and mounted on the casing 3 to control action of a character comprising a human figure and a thing appearing on the faceplate of the display device 1a, and a switch 5 for operating the discontinuance of the game and so forth.
The switch opening and clsoing apparatus 4 comprises, as shown in FIG. 8, a support plate 6, a case body 7 fixedly mounted on the support plate 6 through mounting screws 7a, 7a, a guide plate 8 mounted on the case 7 through mounting screws 8a, 8a, an operating lever 9 swingably and pivotally mounted on the support plate 6 and extending via a guide hole 8b of the guide plate 8, and a number of automatic-return switches 9c such as microswitches arranged between the support plate 6 and the guide plate 8 and surrounding a switch press portion 9a of the operation lever 9.
According to this switch opening and closing apparatus 4, switch activators 9b fo the switches 9c are operated by the reception of the pivotal force of the switch press portion 9a of the operating lever 9 to be pivotally moved, and various parts of a character on the faceplate are operated in response to the operation of the switches. The guide hole 8b of the guide plate 8 guides the operating lever 9 towards the activators 9b whereby the switches 9c are selectively operated.
With the popularization of the television game, games with complicated contents have been demanded, and accordingly, a switch opening and closing apparatus capable of operating many parts of the character has been demanded. As one example, a tank displayed on the teleview is moved in a multiple direction to turn a turret. In this case, two switch opening and closing apparatuses can be provided to settle the problem, but there involves a problem in that the operation is complicated and the cost of fabrication of the entire apparatus is high.